Too late to apologize
by DinieKells
Summary: Deux coeurs brisés et des sentiments qui prennent le dessus. /!\ SWANQUEEN - OS - SONGFIC - SAISON 3 /!\


**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS. J'explique juste la situation, après l'épisode d'hier soir, soit «_ The Snow Queen_ », je me suis mise à écouter toute sorte de chansons. Mon cœur étant légèrement dévastée à cause de ce fameux épisode, je suis donc tombée sur _Apologize_ de _Timbaland_, et je sais pas.. Les paroles m'ont parlés, la tête d'Emma et de Regina se font formés dans ma tête et voilà ce que ça donne. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit. :3**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était 23 heures du soir lorsqu'Emma sorti d'une soirée alcoolisée au Granny. Soirée pendant laquelle elle eu l'espoir constant d'oublier son cœur battant pour la jolie mairesse. Des mois déjà, qu'elle avait remarqué son regard changeant sur cette dernière. Qu'elle s'était surprise à sourire en la voyant entrer dans une pièce. Que le son de sa voix sonnait comme un chant d'oiseau. Que son rire pouvait résonner dans son oreille même à des kilomètres d'elle. Ou qu'elle se surprenait, en passant devant une boutique à repérer un tailleur ou une jupe qui irait parfaitement aux courbes divines de la brune. Bien sur, c'était un secret entre elle et son subconscient. Personne ne devrait le savoir. Ni Henry, ni ses parents, ni Elsa et encore moins Regina... Cette dernière, pour qui elle se démenait depuis des jours afin de se faire pardonner d'avoir ramené la femme de son pseudo petit ami. Des jours qu'elle tentait par tout les moyens de regagner l'amitié et la confiance de cette dernière. Tout ce qu'elle avait récolté pour le moment, c'était des menaces et une phrase : _« Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. »_ Phrase qu'elle avait prononcé en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, comme si elle baissait sa garde, pour elle, pour Emma, rien qu'une seconde, enfermés dans son caveau.

Le lendemain, elle avait retrouvé la brune en larmes, dans ce même caveau, une photo de son couple déchu à la main. Emma l'avait surprise sur le fait, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait repartir tout aussi rapidement, de peur d'être surprise à son tour, ou si elle devait venir à sa rencontre et la réconforter avec des mots dont elle même ne croyait pas. La réconforter à propos d'une histoire d'amour qu'elle jalousais plus que son âme. Lui dire que cet idiot ne la méritait pas le moins du monde alors que la seule responsable n'était qu'elle et le statut de sauveuse qui la faisait parfois faire des choses qu'elle trouvait honorable sur le moment, mais qui comme aujourd'hui, détruisaient la vie de celle qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Ce jour là, les yeux embués de larmes, Regina avait relevé la tête presque difficilement, comme si c'était trop douloureux pour elle de regarder autre chose que cette photo hideuse. Comme si pour elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance que l'homme pour qui son cœur était prêt à exploser. _« Comme je te comprends »_ devait se dire Emma en voyant sa mine déconfite. C'est ce moment là que choisit Regina pour murmurer un petit _« J'ai besoin de toi.. »_ qui fit tressaillir chaque muscle du corps du Shérif... Besoin d'elle ? Besoin d'elle comme on a besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas couler ? Besoin d'elle pour oublier le carnage qui se déroulait dans sa vie ? Besoin d'elle pour déverser sa haine ? Besoin d'elle... Elle a besoin d'elle. D'un soutient. D'une épaule. Pour remonter la pente.

_« J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. »_ Lui avait dit la brune. _« Besoin de me changer les idées.. Tu dois m'aider.._ » Prenant doucement son bras pour l'attirer à elle, c'est délicatement que la brune vint saisir dans un geste désespérée les lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes, afin de l'embrasser avec un élan de délicatesse dont Emma ignorait qu'elle pouvait faire preuve. Des centaines de papillon tournoyant à présent dans son estomac, alors qu'elle pensait à présent avoir sa fin heureuse. La sienne. Avec celle dont elle rêvait depuis des mois.Répondant à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et de passion qu'elle cru perdre conscience tant les sensations étaient divines.

C'était sans coté sur un affreux rappel comme quoi les contes de fées ne sont réellement pas comme dans les livres.

Sauf qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer que dès le lendemain, elle découvrirait Regina avec Robin, à s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le caveau, comme s'ils vivaient le parfait amour et qu'aucune eau trouble ne surplombait cette ville. Et comme si leur baiser n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours pour Regina. Après cette scène, c'était à croire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'Emma puisque le couple roucoulait depuis des jours sans que la blonde n'entende la voix de sa bien aimée ailleurs que sur son répondeur. Le cœur dévastée, elle était reparti en direction du Granny, prête à noyer seule et pleine de chagrin, ses maux de cœurs dans une bonne dose de Vodka. Se ressassant toute cette semaine avec une chanson nostalgique en tête, c'est sur le toit de la demeure Mills qu'Emma grimpait donc, ce fameux soir, comme accrochée à son amour désespérée. Suspendu à la gouttière, à plusieurs mètres du sol, Emma grimpait, grimpait sans faire de bruit. Elle voulait juste être là. Pouvoir voir celle qu'elle aimait tant, sans se montrer. Pouvoir voir si elle souriait d'être de nouveau avec l'homme de sa vie ou si Emma lui manquait, au moins à peu.

_Suspendu à ta corde, _

**_**I'm holding on your rope **_**

_A dix pieds au dessus du sol_

**_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_**

_J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit_

**_**And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**_**

L'alcool guidant chaque geste de la blonde, c'est en voulant finalement attraper la première tuile du toit qu'elle se retrouva sans plus aucune prise, à tomber dans le vide, en arrière. Croyant que son dernier moment était arrivé, c'est finalement sur un canapé qu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Des yeux marrons la fixant. Prise de cours et sans souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire, elle fut surprise de découvrir une serviette chaude posée sur son front, un verre d'eau devant elle et Regina qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

_« Désolée... » _Prononça finalement Emma, la voix froide, pensant finalement qu'aucun autre mot n'était plus de rigueur. Elle puait l'alcool à plein nez, était dans un état et une tenue pitoyable, et venait en plus de tomber du toit de la brune, les yeux pleins de larmes. Aucune autre parole n'était nécessaire. Aucun autre mot . Rien que le silence et les yeux azur fixant ceux chocolat en face d'elle, jusqu'à ce que la brune ne pose sa main sur la sienne en murmurant, presque comme si elle se sentait responsable :_ « Désolée ? Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée.. Emma..C'est ma faute.. Je suis désolée.. Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil pour moi.. Je.. Depuis notre baiser, je.. j'ai pas osé te revoir.. Je suis désolée..»_

_Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_

**_**You tell me that you need me**_**

_Puis tu pars et coupe les liens, mais attends_

**_**Then you go and cut me down but wait..**_**

_Tu me dis que t'es désolée_

**_**You tell me that you're sorry**_**

_Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais_

**_**Didn't think I'd turn around and say.**_****_._**

Sans baisser le regard, elles se fixaient l'une et l'autre comme si leurs pupilles disaient les mots imprononçables que leurs lèvres n'osaient pas. Comme si à travers leur mot, une autre traduction était possible, simplement à travers leur regard. Sans jamais démordre, sans jamais cligner des yeux. Emma reprit, les larmes de nouveaux menaçantes au bord de ses yeux bleus.

_« Il est trop tard pour que tu t'excuse.. Tu as eu le cœur brisé, c'est une chose, j'en ai été sincèrement désolé. Mais maintenant c'est à moi, et tu ne peux rien pour ça..»_

_« Non Emma... Je te demande pardon, c'était pas ce que je voulais... Il était là.. Et c'était plus simple... Tellement plus simple que de t'aimer toi.. »_

_« C'est trop tard Regina. Tu l'as choisis. Il est trop tard pour s'excuser... »_

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard._

__**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**__

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, trop tard._

__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**__

Alors que la blonde se redressa pour s'apprêter à partir, lasse d'entendre des excuses à propos de leur couple finalement inexistant, Regina vint la retenir en attrapant délicatement sa main. Murmurant d'une voix plus basse comme si elle même n'osait pas s'avouer ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

_« Emma, non... Tu ne peux pas dire ça, je ne l'ai pas choisis, c'est pas si simple... Tu ne me connais pas.. Pas comme tu le penses... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme tu prétends le faire... »_

__«Bien sur que je le peux.. Même plus. Je t'aurais donné une deuxième chance. Je me serais laissé tombé de ce foutu toit. J'aurais pris une balle pour toi... J'ai besoin de toi... Tellement besoin de toi.. Je croyais que toi aussi.. Qu'on aurait une chance... Je t'aimais réellement Regina.. Depuis des mois et tu n'as rien vu... Trop occupée à te lamenter sur ton précieux Robin... Mais puisque tu l'aimes et que tu as a présent tout ce que tu désire, alors va le rattraper et ne reste pas là à tenter de te justifier... »__

__« Emma.. Je suis désolée...__

_J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serai tombé_

__**I'd take another chance, take a fall**__

_Je me serais pris une balle pour toi._

__**Take a shot for you**__

_Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un cœur a besoin d'un battement_

__**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**__

_Mais c'est pas nouveau_

__**But that's nothing new**__

_Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente_

__**I loved you with a fire red**__

_Maintenant la flamme tourne au bleu et tu dis.._

__**Now it's turning blue and you say**__

_« Désolée » comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais_

__**Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you**__

_Mais j'ai peur_

__**But I'm afraid**__

__« Désolée... » __

Comme désarmée, vides de toute parole nouvelle qui pourrait faire changer l'avis de l'autre, Emma baissa sa garde, en même temps qu'elle ne baissait les bras. Secouant la tête en fixant la brune. Il était trop tard. Comment pourrait-elle se consoler dans les bras d'une femme qui en aimait un autre. Robin pour la vie et Emma pour la nuit ? En quoi devrait-elle se limiter à ça... Regina avait beau s'excuser, le mal était fait. Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible que de voir la femme qu'on désire dont les bras d'un autre ? Tout sourire comme si rien n'était plus beau. Le baiser d'Emma et Regina n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours, elle le savait pertinemment. Même si à ces yeux, c'était la plus belle erreur de sa vie, elle savait que rien ne ferait plus de mal que de s'accrocher à cette femme qui pouvait tout détruire en un claquement de doigt. Tout était tellement trop fragile...

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Alors Emma se décida finalement à quitter la demeure de Regina, pleine de remord et se contenant au maximum pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas fondre en larmes dans son entrée. Pour ne pas se retourner, s'excuser et l'embrasser comme la brune avait pu le faire auparavant.

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

C'est une fois dans la grande allée, tout en essuyant ses yeux pour la énième fois, qu'Emma entendit le bruit des talons de Regina, claquant sur le sol froid. Elle se retourna finalement, en se demandant de quoi Regina allait-elle l'affubler.. Quel allait être le motif pour la retenir quelques secondes de plus. La brune se tenait là, en face d'elle, le visage rempli de crainte, de doute, de tiraillement, et articula d'une voix claire, avec tout la sincérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

_« Pardonne moi, Emma... »_

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser..._

_**It's too late to apologize..**_

_J'ai dis qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser_

_**I said it's too late to apologize...**_

Et décidant d'envoyer valser toute conviction, tout ordre, tout conte de fée, toute histoire de poussière de fée et toute histoire bidon de tatouage de lion que lui avait ordonné la vie, Regina vint de nouveau s'approcher d'Emma pour l'embrasser, cette fois ci comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Plus rien ne la retenait. Elle la choisissait elle. Pour être sa roue de secoue. Son gilet de sauvetage. Sa gouttière. Elle la choisissait elle pour voler au dessus du ciel. Pour se tenir à dix mètres de hauteur ou dans les nuages. Au septième ciel. Parce que leur fin heureuse étaient ensemble, et comme tout conte de fée, tout le monde le savait.

_Suspendu à ta corde, à dix pieds au dessus du sol_

_**I'm holding your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**_

_OoOoOoOooOo_

_**The end.**_


End file.
